


First times

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time for Murdock and Hannibal and Face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from snack_size: I'd prefer two of the three to be an established couple (for however long, a few weeks or maybe even a year or two) and then the other somehow gets invited to join. I have a bit of a dominance!squabble kink (you might have picked up on that...) so if there could be a little awkward kerfluffle/conversation, that would be appreciated.
> 
> My first foray into unknown territory. The first explicit I ever wrote.
> 
> Comments and Constructive criticism are welcomed.
> 
> A-Team is not mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \--Splotch

They’ve been pussyfooting around the fucking problem for days now. They both want him, had already agreed to bring him into the relationship (how could they not? He was too damn lovable), but they had hit a snag. 

He didn’t want anyone to hurt Murdock, too overprotective to even allow Hannibal, his own lover, whom he trusted with his entire life, to take the pilot. He knew, in his mind, his heart, that Hannibal would treat Murdock just as he treated Face-with that loving, mind-numbing presence that could reduce Face to incoherency when nothing else would. But his protective streak, which ran to the extreme when the pilot was involved, was working overtime. 

Hannibal was unwilling to take the back seat on anything-he was the Boss, and he was always in control. He had no desire to harm Murdock either, but he wasn’t about to give up said control. 

And so they were at an impasse. Bosco had an inkling of what was going on, if the way he locked himself alone in the garage for hours was any indication. And Murdock was totally oblivious. 

He supposed they should have just asked Murdock what he wanted (if he even wanted to join their relationship) but asking Murdock direct questions was like throwing a snowball at a snowman-it may or may not stick, and then some of them just fall off and he’s obviously been hanging around Murdock too long because he seems to be subscribing to Murdock’s School of Metaphors…

Speak of the devil. 

Murdock was staring at something on the table. He crept up behind the pilot and glanced over his shoulder.

Ah. So that’s whose been finishing the Boss’s crossword in pen. He figured as much.

“Not nice to look over people’s shoulder, Facey.”

There is a tired lilt to his pilot’s voice and he places a hand on the shoulder of the hunched man.

“Can’t sleep?” Murdock hadn’t been sleeping well for days. Tonight was apparently no exception.

“Hard to with vacillating concupiscent tensity.”

A couple of beats passed between the two of them. Then Face clears his throat. “Is that a new or old symptom?”

“On and off, apparently.”

“Uh…is it serious?”

“In certain circumstances. You and Hannibal should get checked out.”

“Wait…what?” By this time Face was totally confused.

“You and the boss have been fighting again. I don’t like it. Can’t you stop?” There is a plaintive tone there. He immediately feels bad and wraps his arms around the pilot.

Murdock leans back with a sigh. Face bit back a moan at the sensation.

“Would you like to help us?” A deep, gravelly voice cut through the privacy of the moment, and Face’s arms tightened around the pilot even though other parts of his body were reacting in a decidedly different manner.

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

He notes the reflexive tightening in his lover’s arms. Face had always been protective of Murdock, unwilling to allow anything to happen to him. Sometimes the boy forgot that Murdock was an army ranger, had gone through the training, and was capable enough. 

Hopefully capable enough for this.

He steps forward, slowly, surely. He has Murdock’s attention, no longer darting between Face and himself.

He stops before Murdock, still seated with Face’s arms around him. It’s an arousing sight, even as clothed as they are. He makes a quick promise to himself to have them both naked tonight.

“What do you want me to do?”

The question is innocent enough. The effect it has on both men is not. He feels heat pooling while Face seems to be trying to calm down. 

He leans in then, pressing his lips to Murdock’s mouth, cutting off the next question. Murdock parts his lips in surprise, and he quickly dominates the kiss. 

“Hannibal.” A warning. He presses closer, though whether to prove that Murdock can take it or to prove he was still in control, he didn’t really know. Doesn’t really care, when Murdock moans into the kiss.

“Hannibal.” The warning is a growl now, and he breaks off the kiss despite the protest.

Face’s pupils are blown wide open, and desire is there in spades. Hannibal is suddenly unsure of who -

“Err…uhm…I’ll just nip on out then and let you two get reacquainted, shall I?” Murdock is up out of his seat, heading for the door. 

Both Hannibal and Face know this won’t do, and they catch the pilot before he escapes the room, pulling him into an embrace, front to Face, back pressing into Hannibal…

“Where are you going, James?” He purrs into the shell of Murdock’s ear. Murdock makes a strangled little noise, hips moving reflexively into Face. A quick indrawn breath from Face and suddenly Murdock is occupied, kissed soundly by the other man.

“Are you alright with this, Captain?” He whispers into the ear again. A whimper slips from the pilot. “You will be coming to bed with us. We want you there. Beautiful boy.”

A stuttering whimper was the reply.

“Hannibal.” There is still a twinge of anxiety in Face’s voice. He raises a hand up to cup the back of Face’s neck and pull him into a kiss, trapping Murdock between them. A soft noise slips out of Murdock, watching wide eyed at the scene.

“You’ll be there every step of the way.” Hannibal reassures him. “Let’s go.”

“You do want this…don’t you?” Face asks the pilot. Murdock stares at him and then practically flings himself at Face, kissing him soundly. 

He chuckles and strokes a hand down the pilot’s back. Another moan.

Yes, this will be a wonderful night…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He can’t be hallucinating. He didn’t take that drug today. And the ones he has without drugs, well, they don’t turn out like this.

So it must be real. He really must be being pulled into the bedroom by Hannibal, pressed back by Face. 

He’d had a moment of panic before, had tried to escape, because usually when he fantasizes about the Boss or Face (or both) coming on to him, it ends badly (stupid drugs) like laughing at him for such a foolish want or saying horrible things or the worst, not being friends anymore.

But this didn’t end like that. He’d just about died when Hannibal whispered in his ear, came back to life when Face kissed him.

And he’s just lost his cap. He blinks owlishly trying to figure out where its gone, but there is a hand up his shirt and suddenly his attention is elsewhere.

“Stay with us Captain.” The voice is back in his ear and he feels his knees go a bit weak. “Lift up your arms.”

His shirts are pulled off and Face’s hands have replaced them, talented hands ghosting across his torso. He has to stifle a giggle when the fingers pass his ribs, but Face just grins. Figures his friend would already know where his ticklish spots are. Then he presses very close and latches his lips to the sensitive pulse point on his neck, and Murdock’s knees give out entirely. 

There’s a moment of vertigo and suddenly he’s laid down on something soft. Face is above him, kissing his way down his torso. Every kiss leaves behind a feeling of heat that seems to move downward.

And there’s Hannibal, leaning down to whisper in Face’s ear. Face grins into his skin, which fills him with a little trepidation. After all, between the two of them, the possibilities of what might happen were endless. 

There a light clicking sound and he realizes he’s just been divested of his belt. And while he was realizing that, Face managed to get his pants off as well. And his boxers. Oh.

There’s a dip in the bed beside him. He glances over and his mouth goes dry. Hannibal is watching him with the same kind of intensity he reserves for planning. He suddenly realizes-he’s naked and Hannibal is making some sort of plan. 

The thought is a little frightening and he begins to think about voicing this and-

All rational thought is cut off as a wet warmth engulfs him. He gasps, rocks his hips up, a silent plea for more. His efforts are thwarted by a force on his hips, holding him down. It feels good, warm, electric. He looks down and sees Face moving achingly slow across his member, hands gripping his hips.

As soon as he closes his eyes against this new stimulation, another happens and his eyes open wide. Hannibal is stroking a hand down his side. Looking at him with that intensity again. He swallows nervously, he has a hard time focusing, really focusing on more than one thing at a time and Face is still gripping him and sucking and he doesn’t know if he can handle this much stimulation…

And Hannibal’s fingers are carding through his hair, pulling him into a kiss. He falls into it, focusing on the kiss, hoping it will ground him for what he knows will happen next.  
And it does. But Face is so careful, so skilled that the pressure is only a minor annoyance before he hits that spot and suddenly he’s aware that his hands have moved from clenching sheets, one to grip Face’s hair, one to cling desperately to Hannibal. He feels another finger go in and a whine slips out of his throat. Hannibal presses down more firmly with the kiss, pressing his torso down and pinning him. Face still has a strong grip on his hip with one hand, and he can barely buck into the wonderful feelings that the two men are giving him. A third and he loses rational thought (it had always been fleeting anyway) and he moans uncontrollably into the mouth possessing him. There is an answering shudder and Hannibal pulls back, say something he doesn’t hear, but it causes the wonderful fullness inside him to disappear, so it must not have been good. 

He quickly reassess that thought when Hannibal slides on top of him.

*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^

He wonders why he hasn’t done this before. Murdock is under him now, looking up at him, blushing and looking so ready…Damn.

Murdock is so responsive to every touch, he just wants to take the younger man right now, but caution is needed. This is the first time they’ve been together like this, and he instinctively knows they should go slow, if not for Murdock, then for Face. He can still feel the tenseness in his lover, still worried about hurting Murdock. 

Murdock is trembling a bit under him now, apparently nervous about how he’s being regarded. He smiles down at him and presses in close for another kiss. 

Murdock tastes like spices and insanity and ink (he knew the pilot had been doing his crosswords, the little pain) and the pilot moans every time he angles the kiss just so…yes, just like that.

Hands on his shoulders now, kneading them through the cloth. Face slips has hands down and begins unbuttoning buttons on the shirt, sometimes stealing down a little farther to stroke Murdock’s taut stomach. Murdock moans again, and Hannibal quickly shifts so the bothersome article of clothing can be removed. He then grabs the arm that’s wrapping around him, quickly maneuvering and throwing Face down beside Murdock.

Face is naked. He takes a moment to rake his eyes down appreciatively at the sight, his boys naked next to each other, under him.

He feels a painful throb, and quickly undoes his belt, sliding off pants, underwear, and last inhibitions.

Face is up, wrapping his fingers around his cock, slicking him up. He growls and pulls Face in for another heated kiss. Face moans wantonly, still slicking him up. He pushes the younger man back down and turns his attention back to Murdock.

The young man’s eyes are wide, almost innocent. But there’s anticipation there, so Hannibal grips his hips and lifts while Face shoves a pillow under them. He presses in slowly, cataloguing every gasp, every whine, and every whimper. He slows when the pilot gasps in pain, pressing deeper when it subsides. 

When he’s fully seated, he lets out a shaky breath. Murdock is wonderfully hot and tight, and the noises he keeps making are doing nothing for his control. Another whine, and Murdock is shifting, trying to get him to move. He clamps his hands down on the hips, not hard enough to bruise, but firm enough to stop the movement. 

“Please colonel…please move.” Murdock is trembling again. Hannibal begins to move, slowly, still learning what was good for his new lover.

He slowly begins to shift angles as Murdock becomes more relaxed. Face begins to kiss the pilot, turning on his side and stroking, comforting the other man as Hannibal discovers his body.

Murdock suddenly arches with a cry when he thrusts in. He hits the spot again, and the pilot whimpers loudly. 

Face has stopped kissing Murdock. Instead, he’s just staring at the pilot. Hannibal knows this, because he’s doing the same thing.

Why didn’t they do this sooner?

He picks up the pace now. Murdock is crying out with every thrust, turning to capture Face’s lips in a needy kiss. Face is giving back as much as he can, rubbing up against the pilot’s side. 

Hannibal knows the sounds his lover is making, knows that he needs release. He tightens his grip on the lovely hips beneath him with one hand to hold Murdock steady, and found Face with the other. 

Face moans into Murdock’s mouth when he wraps his hand around his lover, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Murdock comes first, stimulation from watching and feeling everything finally pushing him over the brink. Hannibal keeps on thrusting, keeping him in the orgasm as long as he can while bringing Face over the edge to follow. The clamping of Murdock’s muscles, the look in Face’s eyes, and the cry of his name on his lovers’ lips are what he finally allows to bring him over the edge.

He collapses on the other side of Murdock, watches as Face murmurs into the pilot’s ear. As Murdock begins to come back to his senses he offers them a lazy smile.

“That was really good. Are we gonna do it again?”

Face is grinning, pleased that Murdock is fine with everything. Hannibal regards them thoughtfully, then grins.

“I think I can foresee this being a long-term arrangement.”


End file.
